Creamy Rose
by Black Vipah
Summary: A Lemon about Amy "teaching" Cream. This was one of my first lemons, so please forgive any poor grammar.


[Furry [Loli [Masturbation [Oral [Yuri

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of their characters, ect.

Creamy Rose

By: Black Viper

Amy Rose sighed. "It looks like everyone has found love." She thought "...Everyone but me." The twelve year old hedgehog was siting on a log, staring at her reflection in a lake. "Sonic has Sally, Knuckles has Bunnie, Shadow has Rouge, even Tails has Cream... but where do I fit?" The lovesick hedgehog has been like this ever since Shadow was officially taken by Rouge. "There must be someone out there for me, and I'm gonna find him... someday." Amy looked to make sure no one was around. "Time for a little stress relief." She thought. Amy got up and took off her red boots and white socks. After putting them aside, she unzipped her red dress, revealing her pink bra and white panties. She took one last look around, once the coast was clear, she unhooked her bra and pulled her panties down. She looked at her young body in the lake, she had cute, small budding breasts, with little dime sized nipples on top.

Amy dived into the lake and started swimming around a little. Amy loved swimming, especially naked. She always found being naked less constricting, and a lot more fun. Amy surfaced in the center of the lake and went into a back float. She just stared at the clouds for a while, all of them just looked like Sonic to her. Amy sighed, she just couldn't get over Sonic. She swam back to shore and got out of the lake. Her fur was dripping wet, and her nipples have become hard from the cold water. Amy lied down on the grass, and started to play with her breasts. Her fingers were dancing all over her chest, each touch sending a wave of pleasure though her body. Amy moaned as she imagined Sonic was doing this to her. "Ohhhh Sonic..." With her left hand, she started massaging around her crotch. Amy started probing her pussy causing Amy to moan "OHHHH...Give it to me Sonic!" She increased speed fingering herself, breathing heavier every second. Amy was in ecstasy, she just wished it really was Sonic. Just as she was approaching an orgasm, she thought she heard something! Her eyes widened in shock, she stopped fingering herself and listened, hoping she was wrong.

Suddenly, from behind, she heard a loud female voice saying "Hi Amy!" Amy quickly got up and covered herself with her hands. She turned to see Cream behind her. "Oh no oh no oh no." Amy thought "I am so busted, she's gonna tell everyone!" The six year old rabbit looked at the wet, naked, hedgehog awkwardly. They just stared at each other for almost a whole minute. Finally, Cream broke the silence and said "Amy...why are you naked?" Amy, still a little shaken up, tried to think of an excuse. "I...uh...I... forgot my bathing suit. So I decided to swim naked instead of getting my clothes wet." Cream still looking at Amy oddly then asked "Ok.. but why did you have your finger in your pee pee hole?" Amy nearly passed out from the phrasing of that question. Still, she needed an answer, and it had to be believable. Then she realized, maybe it would be better to tell the truth...

"Cream..." Amy said "You and Tails have been going out for a while now, right?" Cream smiled and replied "Uh huh, for almost 4 months now." "Have you two ever... you know... done it?" Amy asked. "Done what?" Cream asked innocently. "You know...had sex." Amy said. Cream looked puzzled as she asked "What's that?". Amy smiled slyly as she moved towards Cream and said "Well, sex is kinda like.. a game!" Cream was still confused, but she loved to play games, especially with Tails. "Would you like to learn how to play, Cream?" Amy asked. Cream thought about it for a while, then asked "Is it fun?" Amy laughed and replied "Cream, it is more fun than any other game." Cream smiled and said "Ohhh, then please teach me Amy!" Amy smiled as she approached got closer to Cream. "Ok" Amy said "but you HAVE to do everything I say, got it?" "Got it!" Cream said excitedly. "Good" Amy said, now standing right in front of Cream.

Amy wrapped her hands around Cream, closed her eyes, and kissed her. Cream's eyes widened, she had never been kissed in the mouth before. She felt strange as she Amy's tongue moving around in her mouth, and she started to blush. When Amy pulled her mouth out, a small strand of drool remained from Cream's lips to Amy's lips. "Amy..." Cream started, but was cut off when Amy said "It's OK Cream, just trust me. Now, take off your clothes." Cream was a little worried, but decided to trust in Amy. Cream slowly pulled her dress over her head, revealing her tiny nipples, and clad panties. She then removed her shoes and socks. Amy was surprised, for a six year old she had a beautiful figure. The rabbit, now only wearing panties, was covering her nipples with her hands and blushing. Amy grabbed Cream's hands and moved them out of the way. "Come on, lets lie down on the grass." Cream complied and lied down, the grass tickled her a little, causing her to laugh. "Ohhhh, ticklish are we?" Amy said. Amy lied on top of Cream, and started to tickle her ribs a bit. Cream went into a laughing fit and started squirming crazily. Amy continued tickling the poor rabbit until she saw her opportunity. Finally, she saw it, she dove in, and started sucking on Cream's left nipple.

Cream's cries of laughter quickly turned into moans of pleasure. Amy started circling her tongue on Cream's nipple, the rabbit whimpered in pleasure. She had never felt this way before, it was as if her whole body was warming up. Amy used her left hand and started massaging Cream's right nipple. Cream's breaths became shorter and heavier with every second. Amy stopped sucking Cream's nipple, and started kissing down Cream's chest. Amy went all the way down to Cream's panties, then stopped. "So, Cream, are you having fun?" Cream could hardly breath to give a response. "i...is it...over already?" Cream asked. Amy grabbed Cream's panties and said "Oh no, it has only begun." Amy pulled Cream's panties down to her knees, exposing her very young and tight pussy. Amy moved right to Cream's pussy and started licking it.

The second Amy's wet tongue touched Cream's pussy, Cream's eyes widened. Her moans turned into loud cries of joy as Amy continued licking the young rabbit's pussy. Cream's pussy became very wet very quickly. "Ohhh you naughty rabbit, your so wet." Cream blushed "I...I'm so..orry...I c...an't stop mys...elf-awwwww!" Cream's whimpering grew louder, she felt so good, her whole body felt like it was tightening. Amy stopped licking Cream's pussy, and latched her mouth on her clit, sucking on it hard. Cream arched her back, her mouth wide open, it felt so good, Cream never thought it was possible to feel like this. "OHHHHHHHH, I'M GONNA PEE!!!" Cream yelled out. Cream's juices sprayed all over Amy's face. The young rabbit had her first orgasm.

Amy licked all the juices off her face, they tasted sweet. Cream was breathing softly. Amy got up and kissed Cream on the cheek. Cream stayed down on the ground, she needed to catch her breath from the experience. Amy walked over to her clothes and reached into one of the pockets. She pulled out a small pink dildo. She was planing on using it on herself later, but Cream would have more fun with it. She walked towards Cream and asked "Hey Cream, wanna play again?" Cream could still hardly breath, but she was able to make out a "ye...yes please..." Amy brought the dildo to the young rabbit's face, and showed her what it looked like. "This is called a dildo, men have something kinda like this attached to their body, only better." Amy explained. "What is it for?" Cream asked, starting to regain her strength. Amy smiled and responded "Oh, you'll see." Amy got back in position next to Cream's pussy. She grabbed some of the slimy juices around Cream's crotch and started smearing the dildo with it. With the dildo properly lubricated, Amy asked "Are you ready?" Cream nodded "Uh huh!"

Amy slowly rubbed the dildo up and down Cream's pussy lips. Cream's body started to quiver, her body was starting to feel warm again. Amy stopped moving up and down with the dildo, and slowly started to push it in. Cream started whimpering, as she felt the dildo slowly moving inside her. It felt strange to her, it was starting to hurt, her pussy was closing around the dildo, trying to push it out. "Amy...it is hurting..." Cream said quietly. "Shhh... don't worry, it will feel really good soon." Amy insisted. Amy continued to push the dildo in deeper, until finally, she hit Cream's hymen. Cream felt the little wall of flesh get poked. "Ok Cream, this is gonna hurt a little, but just for a second." Amy swiftly pushed the dildo past the wall, destroying the little rabbit's hymen. Cream's back arched again and cried out in pain. Some blood squirted out of Cream's pussy, but Amy continued pushing deeper in. It hurt a lot, it felt as though her insides were being ripped in half. Cream endured it though, she trusted Amy knew what she was doing.

In just a few seconds, Cream's pain was gone, and it started to feel good again. Amy pushed the dildo in deeper, and deeper, until finally, she hit Cream's womb. Amy stopped pushing, and started a thrusting motion. Slowly, she was moving the dildo in and out. Cream felt the dildo moving inside her, it felt amazing. She started panting and moaning, Amy knew that she was ready. Amy flipped a switch on the bottom of the dildo, and the dildo started to vibrate. Cream's mouth shot wide open, and she let out a huge moan of pleasure. Amy continued pushing in and out while the dildo continued vibrating. "Ohhhhh-OHHhhh" Cream continued moaning louder and louder, she was in a trance of pleasure. Amy pushed the dildo in all the way, and moved up to Cream's face. Amy kissed Cream deeply, and started playing with her nipples to increase her pleasure. Cream and Amy's tongues swirled around each other. Amy turned around and put her pussy in Cream's face. Almost instinctively, Cream started licking it. Amy moaned as she felt Cream's tongue licking her pussy. She began pushing and pulling the dildo again while Cream continued licking. Both of them were lost in a world of pleasure. Amy was already close to an orgasm, she couldn't help it. Cream yelled out "I'M GONNA PEE!!" Amy screamed "I'M CUMMING TOO!!". Both girls came at the same time, Amy's juices shot all over Cream's face, while Cream's orgasm was so massive, it pushed the dildo out of her.

Amy, still on top of Cream, rolled over onto the grass and tried to catch her breath. She looked over at Cream to see the rabbit passed out from exhaustion. She looked so happy and cute, even asleep. Once Amy recovered enough strength, she got up and turned off the dildo. She lightly tapped Cream's shoulder to wake her up. Slowly the rabbit opened her eyes to see Amy standing in front of her. Cream slowly got up and hugged Amy. "Thanks for teaching me such a fun game Amy! I can't wait to play with you again." Amy smiled "I am glad you liked it. Next time you want to play, bring Tails. We can make it more interesting that way." She said with a smirk.

The End


End file.
